HungerGleek: A Crossover Story
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Katniss Everdeen escapes her home in District 12, Panem and heads for Lima,Ohio. While there, she goes by the name Katherine Evergreen. NOW COMPLETE! May do a possible rewrite...
1. Goodbye Panem

Hunger Gleek: A Crossover Story Chapter 1: Goodbye Panem

I find myself in a new place nothing like Panem. Being a poor 16 year old living with only a mother and sister is hard. You see, my father died in a mining accident when I was 11. The death of my father caused my mother to become deeply depressed and for our family to starve. Luckily, my mother got a job outside of Panem and she accepted it. So we packed our things, snuck out of Panem, and end up in Lima, Ohio. Our family is with Families In Need, and we immediately got sponsored by a family. They were kind enough to let us stay at there home. The family consists of a mom and three daughters. The father left the family and their first daughter moved and got married, so their second daughter and youngest daughter still live with them. The second daughter, Quinn Fabray was my age and we clicked immediately.

Quinn volunteered to give me a new look for school, much to my dismay. I hate the whole dressing up in girly outfits, unless it was for The Reaping. Dressing up in girly clothing just isn't me. I beginning to miss everything in Panem. The Meadow, The Hob, Hunting, Gale… Oh, how I miss my best friend. Having to not hunt with him is hard. I snap back to reality. I begin to protest about the whole "new wardrobe thing" but Quinn just ignores me. I sigh and let her do what she wants. While she does this, she ask me how my life was in Panem. I explain how difficult it was. Having to participate in the Hunger Games last year and how I always hunted with my best friend, Gale. She then ask me about the Hunger Games, its history and my involvement. So I proceed to tell her.

"The Hunger Games is a series of games that takes place every year. it's a punishment The Capitol put upon the rest of the Districts for betraying them. The worst part is having the Games being broadcast on live television. What happens is you have 24 tributes from each district, one boy and one girl and you train them for the Hunger Games, where you must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins." I explain. Quinn looks at me with utter shock.

"Wow, what was it like for you?" she asked me, curiously. "In my opinion, it was horrible. Having to watch people die is just too terrifying." I shudder. "Having to watch your ally die is just sad." Tears begin to fill up with tears. "The worst part was that I had pretend I was in love with my fellow tribute. As the games went on, I did begin to fall for him. But since we're far apart, I feel that I should just move on." I finish my story."

"Whoa! I'm glad that we don't have government like that. Having to send your children to die while it's on live television." Quinn frowns

"How about you? what's it like in Ohio?" I ask with curiosity. "Well, in my opinion, last year, it was… complicated." "How so?" I ask. "What happened was… I became pregnant."


	2. Quinn

Chapter 2: Quinn's Story and My New Identity.

**Author's Note: I forgot to do this on my first chapter but I do not own anything. All of this creative writing was just for fun. I got inspired from reading other fan fictions and decided that it would be kool to write my own. Before I get sidetracked here, here's Chapter 2: Quinn's story. Please R&R! =D**

I stare at Quinn with complete shock, How would an innocent, 16 year old girl become pregnant? What kind of person would do that to her. I see that tears begin to roll down her eyes. "Gee, Quinn, What happened?" I ask with curiosity. She proceeds to tell me what happened.

"Last year, my boyfriend's best friend seduced me to lose the big 'V' with him. I refused at first, trying to remain celibate for the sake of my family, but I gave in. That night, he got me drunk on wine coolers and we did it. That's what happened." Quinn bursts out crying.

I run to her, trying to comfort her for what happened. "It's okay, Quinn. I know it was hard for you. But let's just get your mind off it and help with my outfit."

What I told her seemed to lighten her up, for she wiped her tears and smiled. "Thanks Katniss." I smiled at her. Then something quickly got me thinking. "What happens if the Peacekeepers come for me here? I will die. My family will die. People who know me will die." I snap back into reality and have this idea.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please keep my identity? I don't want any Peacekeepers from Panem coming after me or my family."

Quinn considered thinking about what I said. "Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea. You know, so that it will go with your 'disguise'." I stare at her, totally confused with what she just said and then remember what she meant.

An hour after my makeover, I look at myself in the mirror. This is not me. I'm not totally into dresses and all that frilly stuff, but this is a good way to keep my identity.

I suddenly remember that I had the mockingjay pin with me from Madge, and quickly go to our guest room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get something. Be right back."

I return 5 minutes later with my mockingjay pin. " Whoa. That's a neat pin. Where did you get it?" Quinn stared at in awe.

"It was a gift from my friend back home. Sorta a memo for me when I was in the games." I fasten the pin and smile proudly

"Now my disguise and new identity is complete."

I'm walking around in an unknown place when suddenly, a group of Peacekeepers come in and look for me. I start to panic and run. I try not to scream, and run as fast as I can. Suddenly, the Peacekeepers find me and I black out.

I wake with a start. I breathe a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream." I mutter to myself. Suddenly, my sister, Prim wakes up. "Katniss, are you okay?" she asked, looking worried. Her cat Buttercup just stares blankly at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." Prim shrugs and goes back to sleep.

I fall asleep too, and the dream occurs again.

My head is still full of thoughts from last night's dream. I shake it off when I get ready for my first day.

I check myself in the mirror as soon as I was done. "This is not me." I stare at myself again. "But it's worth my family's life."

I fasten the mockingjay pin on my dress and head downstairs.

When we arrive at the school, butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach.

"Quinn. I don't think I can do this. What if people think I'm…different?"

"No worries. You'll be fine. Just stay by my side for the whole day. Now. Did you come up with a new alias last night?"

"Yeah, I'm going by Katherine Evergreen. Kate for short."

"Well, then Kate. Let's Go!

**What did you guys think? Please review! I accept constructive criticism. Let me know if you want more chapters. I'd like to hear from you guys. Should I upload more chapters? Again, let me know! =D**


	3. Audition and First Day

Chapter 3: Audition and First Day

**I Don't Own Anything! **

When we first enter the school, my eyes begin to widen. This was way different than the school in District 12. Quinn chuckles.

"This is all new to you isn't it Kate?"

I nod. Just then, a tall boy walks up to Quinn and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey gorgeous."

Quinn blushes.

"Hey Finn. I'd like you to meet Kate." she gestures to me.

"Hey Kate. Nice to meet you." He extends his hand. I shake it.

Suddenly, Quinn just begins to talk to Finn, acting like I wasn't even there. I felt like I was intruding. So I told Quinn that I would meet her at lunch and walk to the Main Office.

"Hello? I'm looking for a Principal Figgins."

I walk in to find the Principle talking with a curly-haired man and a blond woman in a track suit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm new here at McKinley." I stare at the ground. The Principle smiles at me.

"You must be Katherine Evergreen." He stands and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to William McKinley…" "A failed president!" The blond woman exclaims. Principle Figgins just rolls his eyes and continues.

"We hope you like it here. Don't mind Miss Sylvester." I nod my head.

"Here's your schedule, your locker number and a map of the school. You may go to the library to get your textbooks."

"Gee. Thanks Mr. Figgins."

I'm about to walk out of the office when I was stopped by the curly-haired man.

"Wait. I was wondering if you're interested in joining our school's glee club. We need to recruit more members." I never heard of a glee club before so I just stare at him with a confused look on my face.

"Oh. A glee club is where we sing and dance and we also enter competitions." He explains. I nod my head in total understanding.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Mr…"

"Schuester."

"Thanks." I wave and exit the office. The first thing I needed to do was go to the library and get my textbooks.

When I leave the library, I accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, My Gosh! I'm so sorry!"

I suddenly come face to face with a cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He kinda looked liked Peeta Mellark from back home.

"No problem." he smiled at me. My heart began to melt.

"Do you need help with those books?"

"Umm… Yeah. They're kinda hurting my arms. I'm Kate by the way." I sorta extend my hand.

"Sam." He shakes my hand. He takes a couple books from me and we go look for my locker.

"What's your locker number?"

"It's…" I reach into my cardigan pocket. I take out a piece of paper and read from it. "Locker 521"

"Hey. I'm pretty close from there. I know where it is. Follow me." I reluctantly follow him. When we reach my locker, Sam puts my books on the floor and waits for me to get settled in.

"Which locker is yours?"

"I'm 524. Do you need help around the school?"

"No thanks. But thanks anyway. Sam." Sam begins to walk away when I stop him.

"Wait! Do you happen to be in glee club?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, considered for me to join because you needed new recruits. What's it like?"

"Glee club is fun. We get to show what we're hiding from other people. Like, you know… Our hidden talents!" I nod my head in agreement.

"Well, I'll see you later. But it would be fun if you joined."

"I'll think about it. Thanks." Sam leaves for class.

I begin to check my schedule for what I have now. Right now, I have Spanish. I grab my books and the map of the school and head for Spanish.

It's after school and I'm about to go find Quinn and go home when I remember. Glee Club! I put my things in my locker and go look for the choir room. When I find it, I'm surprised to that Quinn was in Glee Club. How come she never told me? I also see people that I've made friends with throughout the day.

"Hey, Kate!" Quinn called out and gestured for me to sit next to her.

Just while everyone is talking, Mr. Schuester comes in. He asks if I could audition. I agree.

"What are you going to sing?"

"My Heart Will Go On." I reply.

As I start singing, everyone eyes start to widen. Except for the small brunette sitting at the front with her arms cross. When I was done singing, the whole room erupted with cheers and applauses. I smile. But the brunette at the front still looks displeased.


	4. Solos

Chapter 4: Solos

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, Katniss knew about the song My Heart Will Go On when she heard it on her way to Ohio. Just to make that clear. To those who read an excerpt of Chapter 4 and 5, this is the combined chapter of it. This is also set before Mercedes and Sam start dating. I don't own anything. Ok, enough blab from me. Here's chapter 4! (And some parts from chapter 5)**

When glee club is over, I ask Quinn who that snobby brunette was. "That was Rachel Berry. Our New Directions female lead, along with my boyfriend Finn." Quinn frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing" Quinn sighs. "Let's just go home." I shrug and follow Quinn when I was stopped by Sam.

"Hey, Kate. Here's my number. Just text me anytime." Sam smiles at me. "Thanks." I smile back. I have no idea what texting was. Since I got Quinn's old cellphone, I had no idea how to function it. So Quinn offers to help me.

"Texting is like talking to someone. Only you're in different places. All you do is type what you want to say, and press send. Just don't go over the limit." Quinn advises. After my lesson, I go and text Sam.

"Hey =D" I texted.

I start to panic when I heard a noise, but I realise it was my phone.

"Hey Kate. What's up?" Sam texted back.

"Not much."

"Hey, do you want to go out?"

I stare at what Sam texted. He wanted to go out? With me?

I texted him back, saying yes.

"Great. I'll explain the details tomorrow." Then Sam logged off.

This is exciting. My first date! I go tell Quinn the news. "Katniss, that's great! When?" "Sam told me he will tell me the details tomorrow." I replied.

"I'm so happy for you!" Quinn pulled me into a hug. "Me too."

The next day during glee club, I get approached by Rachel. "Hi." She greeted. This was unusual, since Rachel was jealous of me yesterday, when I auditioned. "Hi…" I greeted back. Then her smile turned into an icy glare.

"Listen, Evergreen, all I want you to do is to stay away from my spotlight. Is that understood?" Rachel snapped. "Yeah, sure whatever." I responded. I rolled my eyes after she walked away. "Wow, no wonder she's hated by so many people." I mutter.

Just then, Mr. Schuster walks in. "Alright guys. We gotta get ready for Nationals." I raise my hand. "Oh, Nationals is a glee club competition." The kind teacher explains. Wow. That's way different than The Hunger Games back home. The difference is there's no one killing people.

"For this competition, we're gonna do something a little different. Rachel and Finn won't lead us this time." Rachel looked angry when she heard this. "Our leads are Kate and Sam!" Rachel stormed out when she heard the news. I gasp. I got the lead? Wow. That should be a first.

Then Mr. Shuster explains that everyone else gets to show what they're really good at. Like singing and dancing. Everyone in the room lit up like 12 Christmas trees. I began to feel bad that I got the lead, but it's worth it.

After glee club rehearsals, Sam gives me the details for our date. It's at a place called Breadstix. And he'll pick me up at 7:30 on Friday.

While walking to class the next day, I get stopped by Rachel, who looked like she was punched in the face. "Listen, Kate. You stole something that is rightfully mine. I demand that you give it back." "And that would be?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "My solos. Oh you're gonna wish you didn't take that from me. You'll see!" then she walks away.

I just stand there. Wow, that girl goes nuts when it comes to solos. I shake that thought off and walk to English. On my way there, I see Kurt, also heading to English.

"Hi, Kurt." I greeted him. "Hey, Kate. What's wrong?" "I'm just distracted by something." I sigh. "By what?" "Some Rachel Berry drama." I admit. Kurt just rolls his eyes. "Oh, Rachel. Always looking for ways to get her solos" "What's with her and solos?" I ask with curiosity. "She thinks it's her destiny. She also thinks that glee club is always about her. One time, she sent this one girl to a crack house because she had a really good voice. It also caused her to go with Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt explains.

"Who's Vocal Adrenaline?" "Our competition at Nationals." Kurt replies. The bell rings, signalling us that class is starting. "Come on. Or we'll be late!"

During glee club, Sam and I start to sing the main song we're singing at Nationals. It's a song by this band called Journey, called Open Arms. Our voices blend well. After our singing, Mr. Schuster proceeds to have the rest of the club perform what we are doing during Nationals. First up was Kurt. He's singing something from a musical. Kurt told me about it before glee club, but I forgot the musical he said.

"It's time to try, defying gravity. I think I'll try, defying gravity…" he sings. He sounds like an angel. After he was done, everyone in the room applauds.

After glee club, I talk to Kurt, who sounds excited for Nationals. "I can't wait. I still can't believe there's no glee club where you're from." "Yeah. There are no glee clubs in Panem." Oh, damn. I said Panem. "Where?" Kurt asked, suspiciously. "Nothing." I lied. Kurt just looked at me with concern. "I know you're lying to me Kate. What's going on?" I couldn't hide it from him anymore. So I took him somewhere private and confessed.

"Wow, Katniss, I didn't know. Who else knows about this?" Kurt asks me. "Quinn and her family." I say, tears in my eyes. "And now, I know. There is no way that Rachel should know about this. She's a total trout mouth." Kurt warns me. "If Rachel does know, then she might tell my country. Oh, Kurt I don't wanna die. I don't wanna anyone in my family to die. Please keep this secret." I beg. "No problem." He pulls me into a friend hug. "Thanks."

**So, what do you think? Sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think. **


	5. A Vision Of Rue

Chapter 5: A Vision of Rue

**Author's Note: Ya know I don't own any of this. Poll is now up for this story. Please, take it so I can continue on with the romance. I'll try to write even longer chapters for you readers (If I'm not lazy, that is.) Ok… I'll shut up now. Here's Chapter 5!**

**xxx**

While I was prepping up in the school's washroom, someone enters. I don't know who, but what she said sent chills down my spine. "I know your secret." The voice says. I freeze, it's Rachel. "I don't know what you're talking about." I defended.

"Oh, please! Don't lie to me Katniss Everdeen." "What did you just call me?" I ask my eyes on the verge of tears. "Oh, Katniss, I can't believe you would lie to everyone at school, especially Sam." I gasp when she says Sam. "How did you hear this?" "I overheard you talking to Kurt yesterday." She smirked at me. "What's it gonna take for you to not tell the school my secret?" I asked, getting slightly worried.

"Give me what's rightfully mine." Rachel hissed. What she said made me mad. She may be a good singer, but she just can't bully people into giving her solos. "You know what Rachel; glee club isn't always about you. It's about all of us. So, why don't you put _**that **_on your playlist?" I stormed out; tears are now rolling down my eyes.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked. I look up to see it was Quinn. I shake my head, telling her that I'm not ok. "What happened in there?" she asked. "Rachel…knows." I sob. "OMG! She does. How?"

"She overheard Kurt and I talking yesterday." I confessed to her. This infuriated Quinn, for she stomped her to find Rachel. "Wait. Quinn! If you do something to her, she'll sue." Quinn turns to me, with a confused look on her face. "How did you know that?" She thought for a moment, then smiled "Kurt" we said in unison. Then we laughed our way to glee club.

**Xxx**

After glee club, I quickly head back to the Fabray's house and prep up for my date. Since I'm still in disguise, I'm still forced to wear a dress. I put on a white summer dress, with a pair of black leggings, a grey headband and a pair of black and white ballet flats. I check myself in the mirror once again, 'til I get an anonymous text message.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me, Katniss Everdeen. You'll see!" –Rachel Berry*

I roll my eyes, what is she gonna do to me? Tell my country of my disappearance? I start to worry about the thought, but quickly dismiss it when Sam arrives. "Wow, you look great." Sam complimented. I giggle. WTH? That's not me. So I clear my throat and go to my date.

**Xxx**

"So, you're also new to McKinley?" I ask a hint of curiosity in my voice. "Yeah. But before I moved here, I dyed my air with lemon juice to seem cooler." I stared at him for one second, and then burst out laughing. He laughed along too. After our date, we went to watch a movie. And then you know it, we are back at the Fabray's. "I had a great time Sam. Thanks." I kissed Sam on the cheek. He blushes a little and I giggle. Why do I keep giggling? It's driving me nuts! "See you on Monday?" Sam asked. "Yeah, see ya." I walk inside the house. What I'm about to say here is gonna shock you.

**Xxx**

"Gale?" I gasp. Gale smiles at me. "Hey, Catnip" Gale embraces me in a hug, a tight one at that. "…Can't…Breathe!" I try to gasp for her. Gale just chuckles at me and releases. "What are you doing here?" I ask, sitting in the couch with him by my side. "I snuck out of Panem. Things are getting bad. People are dying, more hunger, and Snow threatens to destroy District 12." I stare at him in utter shock. "…What?" A worried look struck my face. He nods solemnly. "I know. Katniss. You need to come back." I shake my head. "I can't, Gale. My family is safe here. Besides, no Peacekeepers have come after us yet." Gale looks away for a moment, and then looks at me. "You know what, you're right." He hugs me again. "Come on, it's getting late."

**Xxx**

I'm walking through a forest. I feel it's the same one from the Games. I look down at my Games uniform. Hold up! Uniform? Where did this come from? Suddenly, I see a figure jumping from tree to tree. The figure lands in front of me. It's Rue, my little ally, who smiles at me. I begin to recognize that we're in the same place where she died. Out of nowhere, a net drops on her. "Katniss!" she cries. "Rue…" I start to panic. What am I doing just standing there? Move, Katniss, move. But my body refuses to do so. Then, it happens. The spear enters her. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. This is just like what happened when she died. But this is only a dream.

I sit by her, clutching her hand. "Sing…" she says to me. I do as she says, since this is her dying wish.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise."

I began, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm. And here the daisy guards you from every harm. In here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

After that, she dies. I cry, wishing it was me who dies instead of Rue.

AN: I know, it's short. I'm having writer's block. Review and I'll put up Chapter 6. Thanks =D 


	6. Snow Roses Come To Haunt Me

Chapter 6: Snow Roses Come To Haunt Me…

Author's Note: Blah, blah blah…I know I don't own any of this. Please review. Thank you, reviewers for sharing your…how do I put this…words of wisdom on the story (sorry, I don't know how to share my gratitude.) In this Chapter, a gift haunts Katniss' past. Ok, I know you've been waiting. Here's chapter 6

I wake with a start, hitting my head on the bunk bed that Prim and I share. I rub my head and look around the guest room. Prim must've woken up when I hit my head. "Are you ok?" she asks, poking her head beside her bed. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Prim shrugs and reluctantly goes back to sleep. Gale hasn't checked on me, for he's snoring away on the floor. I begin to snicker, but stop when he stirs.

I try to go back to sleep but something keeps distracting me. I get up, careful not to hit my head again. I look around the room again. Then I smell something horrible. I cover my nose to stop gagging.

Then I spot them, sitting in a pretty white vase with engravings of an S on it. I begin to feel paralyzed. I try to close my eyes and open them, but they're still there. This can't be happening. I taught that I was safe here. But I guess I'm not. Because sitting there, directly in front of me, are the dreaded Snow Roses.

**XXX**

My mind begins to drift when school starts. Gale pretends his name is Liam, and he has to pretend to be a senior, who is also my cousin, because of our resemblance. Surprisingly, he joined the football team and he made it. He also joined glee club, singing a rendition of this song he's been listening to ever since he lived with us. Quinn had it on her music playing device they call an IPod. The song is called She Will Be Loved by a band called Maroon 5. It's so weird how bands have these really kooky names.

There are no bands in Panem at all. After he was done singing, everyone in the auditorium just exploded with cheers. Even Mr. Shue was shocked. I, myself, never heard him sing before. And it sounded so… cool. "Welcome to New Directions, Liam!" As I start to cheer, I noticed that Finn is just sitting there with a sour expression on his face. I'm surprised to find Rachel is cheering along. That is so not like her. I guess she's ok with guys taking her solos. And then I see how Rachel is looking at Finn. Kinda like… she's gazing at him. And it looks like Finn is actually enjoying it, because he smiles back. Is there a history between them? I quickly shrug it off when I get a text message, another anonymous one.

"Hi Katniss, its Peeta." The text message read. How did he get my number?

"Hey. How did you get my number?" I texted back.

"No time to explain. Listen, I snuck out of Panem to find you. President Snow knows you've escaped." He texted back.

I froze in my seat. I already know that President Snow knows my location but now I'm afraid that I'll die. Then I think. How is Peeta here?

"Where are you now?"

"Lima, Ohio. Why?"

He's here? That's good news, apart from having Gale here.

"Where in Lima?"

"Somewhere called William McKinley High School"

Now, I know what you're thinking. How did he know where I was? Well, I have no clue whatsoever.

"Turn Around…"

I did as I was texted and there he was. Smiling down at me. "Peeta!" I squealed, completely ignoring the fact that there was anyone in the auditorium. "How did you find me?" I ask, still ecstatic. "My friend helped me by hacking your phone and placing a tracking device." He replied.

"AHEM!" Rachel coughed. I turned around and slightly blushed. "Everyone, this is my friend…uhh…Luke." I lied about his name. Peeta just stared at me and I glared back. He nodded his head slightly and we turned back to the club. "Nice to meet you, Luke. Are you interested in joining glee club?" Mr. Shue asked. "Uhh… sure." Peeta headed towards the stage.

**XXX**

"So, what are you going to sing for us?" Mr. Shue asked. Peeta thought for a moment and chose a tribute song, for me. "It's an original song. It's called The Girl on Fire." He smiled at me. I can't help but smile back. "Ok, let's hear it."

"She called Prim's name. But she stepped up to put her life at stake. She's sorry that she left you, but it was to protect you. Gale will be by your side."

He began. Wow, I didn't know he can sing.

"The tribute train, people watching and calling out our names. With me she's undecided, not sure with whom I've sided, where my loyalties lie. To save her sister, she got sucked into a twister. The rebellion's here, the war is near; at stake is all that she holds dear. All of Panem will be watching The Hunger Games tonight."

I suddenly realize that the song was about our experience during The Hunger Games. Memories begin to flash in my head. Rue dying in front of me, Peeta kissing me; Clove nearly cutting me to pieces, the wolf-like mutts, nearly committing suicide, Snow's snake-like eyes… the memories just keep flooding in. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes flooding with tears, I ran out of the auditorium.

**XXX**

After about 5 minutes of crying, I hear the washroom door swing open. "Katniss? Are you in hear?" It's Quinn. "Come on. I know you're in here!" she manages to find me when she knocks on my stall door. I open it and cry into Quinn's arms. "What happened, Katniss?" Quinn looked into my eyes. I told her the story through tear filled sobs. "Hey, it's ok. Just don't think about it." She gives me a reassuring hug.

I smile at her. "Thanks. You're a really good friend." I hug her back. "Come on, let's go back to the auditorium."

**XXX**

"Hey, Kate. Are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked once we entered back into the auditorium. "I'm fine. Really." I smiled. "Good. Now that we have everyone here, let's practice for Nationals!"

**AN: Thanks for those people who took the poll. I'll have the results probably in a week or so. So, I can probably continue with the romance. Thanks! =D**


	7. Sam's HIStory

**Chapter 7: Sam's HIStory**

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! The results are in. But the vote is unanimous because no one voted for the other two so… The poll winner is (Drumroll) Gale! Thanks to the people who voted. Now I can continue with the romance…stuff… Also, this was before Sam's family went bankrupt. Enjoy! =)**

**XXX**

As the days go by, my worry for death seems to grow even stronger. I begin to have nightmares that President Snow is gagging me to death with his Snow Roses. What are in those things? Every time I wake up, the smell of the roses is still there. I begin to cry every night, and have Gale or Peeta comfort me.

Speaking of Gale, I think he's jealous that Peeta's actually here. He would just stay silent whenever he's around. Peeta doesn't mind though, he just ignores him. Since Peeta came, Sam welcomed him with open arms. With Gale, I don't know why but it seems like there's a barrier between them. Like they're enemies. But that's not problem between Finn and Gale. They hang out with each other a lot now.

But one day, while I was talking to Gale and Kurt, Sam comes up to us with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know. Luke was telling me this story about where he's from. Then he tells me he had a half-brother who moved out with his mother when he was two for their own protection. The truth is, that happened to me when I was two. My mother and I both moved from Canada to Ohio, but another district." Sam explained to us.

We all stare at him, and laugh.

"You're joking right?" I ask, still laughing my head off.

We stop laughing when Sam just stares at us like he's serious.

"Oh…" Kurt awkwardly coughs and sits up. "So it's probably true?"

Sam nods at us. "It could be true. I mean, do you see the resemblance?"

We all thought about it for a moment and all nodded. I actually agree with Sam. I mean, they could be twins for crying out loud! Fraternal twins that is…

"Well speak of the devil…" Gale nodded his head towards Peeta.

"Hey Peeta… I mean Luke. What's up?" I smile at him. My smile quickly fades when Sam glares at me.

"Not much…" he replied.

"Hey, remember that story you told me about your half-brother?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him? Cause if you do, tell me!" Peeta urged.

"Well, we think its Sam Peeta… I mean Luke." Gosh! Why do we call him Peeta at a time like this? It will blow his cover. Call him Luke Katniss, call him Luke!

Peeta just looks at us and reacts the way we did.

"…We're serious Luke." Gale pointed out.

"But we need proof. How are we gonna find it?" I ask.

We all sit there for a moment and think. "Maybe we could ask one of your parents and we'll probably get our proof." Gale suggested. That sounded like a good idea. So after glee club practice, we all went to Sam's house for some answers

**XXX**

When we got there, we were surprised to find it was also a doctor's office because Sam's mom was doctor.

"Do you guys want anything?" Dr. Evans asked.

"No thanks mom. Actually, we're here for some answers. Mom, meet Luke." Dr. Evans reacts by going wide eyed. "Do you guys want anything to eat." She says, looking nervous.

"Mom! What's going on? Why does he sorta look like me?" Sam nearly yelled at his mother.

With tears in her eyes, Dr. Evans sits down on a loveseat and tells the story.

"Sam, when you were two, we didn't move from Canada. We moved from a place called Panem. It's off the coast of the border of Canada and the USA." Dr. Evans explains

We all look at her like she was nuts.

"Wait so, are we related?" Peeta asks.

"I'll tell you. I actually had an affair and after Sam turned two, we had to flee immediately."

"Who did you have an affair with?" I ask, getting anxious.

Dr. Evans paused for a moment and then spoke.

"Pierre Mellark…"

AN: Please review. Thanks for reading!


	8. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm

**AN: You guys know I don't own anything. This is a continuation from the last chapter where we found out that Sam and Peeta are related. And, my friends keep pressing that Gale should have an eye patch, so he will start having one in this chapter. **

**XXX**

We all stare at Dr. Evans like she was crazy.

"That's my father…" Peeta responded, who's beginning to look like he's seen a ghost.

Dr. Evans nodded, tears in her eyes. I can't believe it. Sam and Peeta are actually related. Sam got up, and hugged his newfound brother. Tears were already building up in my eyes, and they began to flow. I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Sam, since we're all confessing here, than I have something to tell you. My name is not really Katherine, its Katniss. I've been keeping my name a secret because I would probably get killed if the Capitol found my family. I bet your mom did the same thing to protect you." I confessed to him.

Sam looks at me for a second, then leans in and kisses me. I was shocked at first, but then began to actually… like it. That's when I heard the door slam. I pulled away to find Gale left.

"Where did Gale go?" I ask. "He left." Peeta replied.

I had to find Gale. So I ran out of the house to find Gale standing there, in the rain.

"Gale! Come back in! It's pouring out here!" I called out. But Gale doesn't seem to reply, so I went up to him. "Gale, what's up? You've been silent the whole time you were here. Why are you acting like this?" I ask angrily.

"Look, Katniss. I love you. And the reason why I've been silent almost the whole time was because of what happened during the Games, you know, the whole confessing his love for you. It just made me sick."

He confessed. "Hey, that was all an act. We had to keep it up. The audience wanted it anyway, and we could gain more sponsors."

I pulled him in close and kissed him. Wow, I've been kissed twice in one day. As I pull away, Gale smiled a bit, and hugged me, but our little moment was interrupted when we are surrounded by Peacekeepers.

Hold it! Peacekeepers? How did they get here? I sure which I had my bow and arrow with me right now.

Suddenly, Gale holds out my special bow and arrow and hands it to me. We begin to run away from the Peacekeepers, shooting arrows at them, but I accidentally fall and hit my head. The last thing I hear is Gale screaming in pain.

"Gale…" I say weakly. Then I black out.

**XXX**

I wake up to find myself in a room with blue walls and video game posters everywhere. A poster saying Justin Bieber seems to capture my attention. Who's Justin Bieber?

"Oh, you're awake." A voice says. I look around to see Sam, sitting by his desk.

"Where am I? And why am I in so much pain. I just fell and hit my head." I ask.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, you just got a lot of bruises and cuts that's all. But you'll be fine." Wow, for a doctor's son, he's not that bad. "

"Wait, where's Gale?" I started to get worried for my best friend. Sam sighed and came up to me in his chair. "Listen, he's in the hospital. He got shot in the eye. It looks serious, so he's going to stick with an eye patch for the rest of his life…" Sam explained to me.

I can't believe it. This can't be happening. My best friend's injured. I need to see him.

"Take me to that hospital now."

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: I'm taking a small break to write another fanfic called Raising Beth. But I'll continue after Chapter 1 of the story is done. **


	9. Remember Me

Chapter 9: Remember Me

**AN: Heylo people! So, I know you've all been waiting for what would happen with Gale, so… here it goes!**

**XXX**

We arrive at the hospital 15 minutes later. I'm still in pain, but I ignore it. We find Gale in a small, hospital room, unconscious and a mechanical eye patch covering his left eye. "Oh, my God! Is he okay?" I walk up to his hospital bed. Gale slightly stirs, and he wakes up. "…Where am I? Who are you?" Gale asks. "Gale, it's me. Katniss and Sam's with me too." I tell him. "I don't know anyone named Katniss…" What he said made my heart race. He doesn't remember me. What did they do to him? I try to explain to him that I'm his best friend, the one he loves. But Gale just thinks I'm crazy, and Sam and I leave. As we head back to Sam's, I think about what happened at the hospital. "How can Gale forget who I am?" I ask Sam. Sam just shrugs. "I just find out I'm a Panemite for 2 hours. How am I supposed to know?" I start to think about all the possible things that could've happened to him. Could he have experienced amnesia after the attack? Or did they hijack him… These entire questions keep me very confused. I start to feel pain in my head. Then I see the streets turned into lava… I feel a million ants crawling up on me. I start to scream, but Sam doesn't seem to care. Then I black out.

**XXX**

I feel like I'm in a cloud. I start to walk around this sweet dream of mine, touching everything I see. I then see Gale, smiling at me. I go near him, and touch his face to make sure it's really him. But my hand goes through his face… like he's a ghost. I start to gasp and run away. But something clings to me. I turn around and see Snow, blood spilling from his lips. I try to strain myself from him, but I couldn't. I start to gag; the smell of roses blocking my senses. "Katniss?" someone calls out. It sounded like Prim. I turn to see her in the same position that Rue was when she died. I scream her name, to no avail, and Snow laughing at me. I vision blurs after that….

**XXX**

"Katniss; Wake up!" someone shakes me violently. I wake up to see its Sam, and we're back home. "What happened?" I ask. "You were knocked unconscious on our way back. Are you okay?" Sam explains. "Was that real? Did Gale not recognize me?" My questions just kept spilling. Sam nodded. Next to him was Peeta, who was busy reading The History of bread. "What's with the history of bread?" I asked, pointing to the book. Peeta just shrugs and continues reading. "How long was I knocked out?" "A couple hours, but don't worry, everyone's fine." Peeta looks up from the book. After a couple minutes of talking, Prim comes in with a glass of water. "Are you okay sis? You look like you just saw a ghost." I turn to Sam, and then Peeta, and then back to Prim. "I'm fine." I say, taking the glass of water and drinking it in two gulps. That seemed to do the trick, because I start to close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

The next day during glee club, Sam and I are singing a rendition of Blackbird by the Beatles. As we sing, I see Rachel with her usual smug grin, arms crossed, and Kurt, who's watching us expectantly. "You were only waiting for this moment to be free…" I sing. Somehow, I wish that I was free; from all of this pain and haunting from President Snow. After we finished singing, I walk over to Rachel to settle the feud between us. "Look, Rachel. Why are you being so bitter about not getting the solo? I mean, really. You always get them. So why are you worrying now?" I ask, keeping the tension low between us. Rachel uncrosses her arms and sighs. "It's nothing, Katniss. I mean, I always try to do what's best for the team, but somehow, I just spit out mean and annoying things to my glee mates. Probably half of this glee club actually hates me." Rachel looks at Santana and Brittany, who are busy texting instead of paying attention. "Look, let's just out this solo business behind us. Why don't we hang out after glee club's over?" I looked into her eyes. She thinks about it for a moment and nods. "Ok, that's sounds great. Meet me at the parking lot approximately 10 minutes after glee club is dismissed." I nod. I'm glad we put this feud behind us.

**XXX**

After glee club, Rachel and I head to the Galleria Mall and start to know about each other. "I'm a vegan. I believe it's wrong to do something bad to those innocent creatures." Rachel explains about her belief. "So you don't eat any meat based products?" I ask. "Yeah, especially after this incident with Vocal Adrenaline, where they egged me. After that day, I swore I had a dream that the mothers of the baby chicks were coming after me for revenge." Rachel says, taking a sip of her smoothie. As we head home, I sensed that someone was following us. I look back in Rachel's car as she drives and see a vehicle following us. "Rachel, not to alarm you or anything but, there's a car following us…" Rachel looks at her mirror and her eyes widen. "No worry, I know a shortcut. Hold on!" the car goes super-fast, and I'm about to have car sickness. As soon as we lost them, Rachel slows down and we arrive at my current home, next door to Kurt's house. "You think we lost them?" Rachel looks at her mirror again, and then she nods at me. "Yup, you're safe. See you tomorrow!" I get out of her car and wave goodbye as she drives away. "Hey, Katniss! What were you doing with Little Miss Drama Queen?" a voice says to me. I turn around to see its Quinn, who just got out of Kurt's house. "Oh, we just went shopping and bonded. What are you doing here?" "Kurt was having a movie night. We were watching RENT. I thought Kurt invited you." I can't believe I forgot about Kurt's movie night. "I'll go apologize to Kurt right now. Thanks for telling me Quinn." Suddenly, something covers my mouth. I start to scream. I hear Quinn scream as I start to feel woozy and black out…Again.

**XXX**

I find myself in a dark place. I can't see anything, but the moonlight streaking from the window. "Katniss?" Someone calls out. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I ask beyond the room. "It's me Quinn. And I think Sam and Peeta are with us too." Sam and Peeta? How did they get here? "What happened? Are you guys ok?" I ask. "We're fine. First, we're at Peeta's house, the next thing you know, we're beaten unconscious and brought here." Sam explains, a couple bruises all over his body. As we talk, I start to realize that Gale wasn't with us. "Hey, where's Gale?" Everyone looks at each other and sigh simultaneously. "Uh, Katniss… President Snow is keeping Gale hostage"

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I wrote excerpts and stuff, but never used some of its notes. Hope you liked it. Please R&R! **


	10. Confessions and Doughnuts

**AN: I know it's been a LONG time since I wrote a chapter for this story, but I am finally going to write it! (You can start cheering now) Again, I don't own anything.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 10: Confessions and Doughnuts**

Oh, Gale. Why did Snow have to come after me and hurt you? I miss you too much. "Guys, what are we going to do?" I turn to Quinn, Sam and Peeta, who look as worried as I am. "Listen, I don't know right now. But what I do know is that I want a doughnut." Sam starts to rub his belly. Peeta looks up from his book and turns to him with a weird expression on his face. "Sam, we're stuck in a cell in the middle of nowhere and you want a stupid doughnut?" Peeta nearly yells. "Well, I'm hungry. It's not my fault!" Sam argues. Soon, the two half brothers go out on an all out battle on the ground.

"Guys! We can't fight right now! They're going to hear us!" I try to tell them, but they just keep fighting on the ground. Quinn groans, goes up to them and pinches both of their ears. "If you guys don't shut up right now, I'm going to kick you where you really don't want to be kicked. Is that understood?" Quinn growls. Both guys nod their heads at the same time and she let's go. "Wow, you're tougher than Santana!" Sam comments. Quinn shrugs. "Umm… thanks?" She then sits on one of the benches.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this book." Peeta points to the History of Bread and continues reading. After about half an hour, Peeta looks up from his book. "Wait, this book isn't about bread. It's about a band named Bread. What a stupid rip off!" He throws the book on the ground and starts stomping on it. "Dude, you know that's my dad's book and he's going to be really pissed if he sees his favourite band's biography stomped to the ground by his half-son." Peeta stops immediately and quietly sits on the bench next to Quinn. "So, now what?" Quinn looks around the room.

"Well, I wanted to play a little game called 'Confessions.'" Sam smiles slyly. "What's Confessions?" Peeta and I ask in unison. "It's where you confess your deepest, darkest secrets. It's like Truth or Dare… without the dare." Quinn explains. "So, it's just Truth?" Peeta asks. "Yeah… ok I'll go first." Sam clears his throat and then speaks. "I'm still hungry and I still want a doughnut" Sam confesses. "Oh, would you shut up with the doughnuts already?" Quinn shoots him a glare. "Sorry. Ok, Quinn; It's your turn." Quinn takes a deep breath and then starts. "I regret giving away Beth. I mean, the other day, Puck told me about what happened last year, where he told me he wanted to keep her. And I ignored him. Now… I just want to see her, just this one time." In the moonlight, I can see tears streaking down her face. "Oh, Quinn." I go up to her and give her a hug. "You will see her one day. You'll see." I comfort her. "Ok, let's give Quinn a few minutes. Peeta, it's your turn." Sam turns to his half-brother.

"Ok, well. Katniss, the only reason why I was angry at you and being hostile after we went home was because you actually crushed my feelings for you. I wasn't acting. I never was. The story I told you in the cave was true. But, after you left Panem and Gale told me harshly that he was going to find you, I decided to do the same. Peeta confessed. I was stunned to hear he wasn't acting and how he was being hostile towards me." "So, moving on; Katniss? Anything you would like to share?" Quinn asks, looking a bit better.

"Ok, then. Well… since we're all spilling our secrets here… Sam, Peeta. You guys are nice, but I don't have feelings for either of you… Gale is my best friend and the only person I love right now." Sam and Peeta look at each other, and then back at me. "That's fine. I kinda have something to confess right now." Peeta looks at Quinn. "Quinn, ever since I met you, I fell for you… and after hearing Katniss' confession, I now have the guts to tell you… I like you." Quinn smiles at him. "Well, Finn broke up with me for Rachel, so might as well give you a shot." Quinn flirts. While Peeta and Quinn "flirt", I turn to Sam. "Anything you would like to confess, besides the fact you are hungry for doughnuts." I ask. "Well… I still watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers…"

Quinn turns from her conversation with Peeta and looks at Sam weirdly. "You still watch what?" Quinn looks stunned. "What? The show's not that bad. Besides, I watch it with Stevie, who also likes the recent season of Power Rangers." Quinn slaps her head with her hand. "This is why we broke up…" she mutters. "Moving on! Ok, Quinn. Anything you would like to confess." Peeta changes the conversation. "Honestly, if we don't get out of here, we're screwed about Nationals next week." Everyone begins to nod.

"Peeta, it's your turn." Quinn turns to her soon to be date. "Well, I HATE my mother. She is so controlling! The way she scolded Katniss over looking through our garbage and for her to say those mean things about the Seam people behind their backs, gosh, l felt embarrassed to have a mom like that." Peeta lowers his head in shame. "Aw. Why can't you live with us?" Sam asks his half-brother. "Well, they would kill me; they have the captured part already." "When we get out of this stupid prison, and when you get back home, I promise I will visit you*." Sam smiles at Peeta and extends his hand. "It's a deal." Peeta shakes Sam's hand. "So, we should confess some more or…" Before Quinn could finish, the cell door swings open and we are swarmed by over a dozen Peacekeepers. Yep, the odds are definitely not in my favour today…

**AN: Only a couple more chapters and this story will be done! Yay! :D**


	11. The President of Panem is a Drama Queen

**Rachel: Roche still doesn't own anything… **

**Prim: She also wanted to add a bit of a comedic element to the last two chapters (Chapter Thirteen is an Epilogue). This chapter is dedicated to CamlyChaotic for her love of Bacon… and Moustaches! :P **

**Rachel: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Fulchuk.**

**Prim: Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: The Other Side of President Snow**

Once we were stormed, we were blindfolded and taken through what seems like a maze of hallways. After what we think is the FINAL hallway, we're taken to a room and pushed harshly to the ground.

"OW! Watch it!" Sam whines.

"Shut up!" The Peacekeeper orders Sam and slaps him on the head.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Miss Everdeen." The sickly scent of the genetically enhanced roses...and bacon? I struggled to remove my blindfold. When I'm finally free, of it, I look up to see a bloody and battered Gale.

"GALE! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU?" I scream. He looks up slightly and groans in pain.

"Katniss..." he mumbles but it was barely audible in the echoing room. I hear Snow cackle, and I feel like punching him in the face.

"Katniss, where are we?" I turn to see Peeta on his knees behind me with his hands tied behind his back.

"I don't know, but guess who's here?"

"Shut up! You're in my special room!" Snow yells. Wow, what a drama queen.

"Ooh! I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Strangle me with your moustache?" Quinn insulted through her blindfold. I haven't seen this side of her yet, and oddly enough, I like it. So, underneath the dress and the makeup, she's a tough nut to crack.

"Don't make fun of my moustache! I've had it since I was a boy." I've never seen Snow act so sensitive and drama queen like, and even if I want to kick his ass out of my life forever, how he's acting just makes me laugh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your drama queen fest, but what's with the bacon?" Sam asks bluntly.

"Don't question my bacon or I'll slit your throat!" President Snow threatened, his old self urging to make an appearance.

"Ooh, I'm SO scared! What are you going to do?" Quinn taunts. Snow sighs, and motions for the Peacekeepers to attack her.

"If you're going to beat the crap out of me; do it. I don't care anymore." Quinn says defiantly before the guards take her away.

"Quinn!" Peeta calls out.

"You're not going to get away with this." Sam growls.

"Oh, but I will. If I hear one more peep about my moustache and bacon, you'll be joining your pretty little blonde friend and your precious young partner." Snow threatens. "Until then…" he signals the guards to take us and soon I find myself in a room similar to the prep room when I first arrived in the Capitol. Soon, I am greeted by my former prep team, Flavius, Venia and Octavia. They greet me with a hug that nearly draws my breath.

"Guys! I can't breathe!" I struggle before they let go.

"We're sorry, but we're here to prep you for a minor Hunger Games." Venia explains.

"Wait…what do you mean by a 'minor Hunger Games?'" The sound of it just makes my heart pound.

"Well, the reason why we're here is because we're prepping you to fight your friends…as punishment for what happened between you and Peeta a few months back." Flavius explains. My eyes were the size of dinner plates when he said that.

"This is an outrage! He can't do that!" I screamed angrily.

"He actually can. He is the president of Panem after all." Octavia says through teary eyes.

"Well, let's prep you up then." They have me bathe in a foul smelling liquid and they wash my skin until it burns. That's what I deserve to get; I am the girl on fire after all.

Once I'm prepped and plucked, I wait for my stylist (who I hope is Cinna) to style me up to fight my friends. I hear the door open and to my relief, it is him. I run up to him and give him the biggest hug I can give. When I let go, he gives me a genuine smile before we sit on a couch.

"Cinna…I don't want to go through this again." I look at him, tears blurring my vision.

"I know, but you have no choice. But, if I had a choice, I would still bet on you." Cinna says with a smile.

"Now, you're going to wear the same thing for this game." He brings out the same outfit I wore during the Games. Once I'm fully dressed, Cinna braids my hair in my trademark braid, and pins the mockingjay pin on my jacket. He steps back and admires his work, making the twirling gesture with his fingers. I sigh and do it for what seems like the last time.

"There's the girl on fire I know and love." He smiles before I'm called to my death.

"Good luck." Cinna plants a kiss on my forehead and I head towards the door. I take a deep breath and turn the knob, only to find a waiting Peacekeeper at the door.

"Follow me, Miss Everdeen." He says politely. My face stays emotionless as I am escorted to a car and I ride in silence as we head to a neighbouring arena close to where we were held prisoner. The Peacekeeper then escorts me to my own personal room with lockers lining the walls. I remember Quinn telling me that this room was called a locker room. I sit on one of the benches and I am surprised to find my mother and my sister at the door. I stand and hug them as tightly as possible.

"I'm sorry I have to go through this again." I whisper in my mother's ear, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You don't have to do this." Prim tells me quietly.

"But I have to…" I tell her. I hug her with all my might.

"Promise me you'll survive." Prim says, her voice cracking.

"I promise." I let go and give her a reassuring nod.

"All contestants please get ready. The Mini Games are about to begin." A pleasant voice says. I take a deep breath before I exit the room and up the stairs to my death.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 1st annual Mini Games begin!"

**Rachel: What did you think? Roche apologizes for not writing this in a long time. **

**Prim: So many ideas have been swirling around in her head that she has to end this story soon. **

**Rachel: Please review on what you think!**

**AN: I would like to make a note about an upcoming story between Sam and Peeta. I will have the first chapter of this story up after I finish this story. Thank you for your support! ^_^**


	12. Will This Nightmare Stop?

**Rachel: Hi! Roche would like to apologize for not updating any of her stories lately. **

**Prim: As we have mentioned in Chapter 11, she has a lot of stories in mind, and a lot of stories to update, so she's going to focus on finishing the stories before moving on to another. **

**Rachel: Roche does not own The Hunger Games or Glee in any shape or form. This chapter is dedicated to all the faithful reviewers who have been reading this story since it began, especially her best friend Dani. **

**Prim: Please review what you think. Sadly, this is the last chapter for HungerGleek. Please don't be TOO critical.**

***The following contains scenes of violence and death. Sadly, I do have to kill someone (or more people, but that's what life is all about right?) in this chappy so please don't hate me for it or I will pull a "Shadow King" on you. Reader's discretion is advised.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Will This Nightmare Stop?<strong>

I look around the sports arena and heave a sigh. Quinn stands to my left; a huge bruise forming on her cheek, Sam looks about ready to explode from all the energy he is showing, and Peeta stands in front of me, a worried look plastered on his face. None of us wanted to do this, but thanks to President Snow, that's what we're doing now. I breathe in and look at my surroundings. It looks like a normal football arena. I look up at the stands and spot my sister and my mother, tears streaming down their cheeks. I then spot Kurt and Rachel. Why are they forced to watch their new friends fight each other to the death? Oh, yeah, because of the Drama Queen (President Snow).

10…the time is ticking fast.

9…my life is soon about to end.

8…I might come home in a coffin.

7…I might come home a Victor yet again.

6…I'm forced to kill my friends.

5…Gale is suffering.

4…Prim will become as depressed as mom did with dad.

3…Panem will suffer in the years to come.

2…The Capitol should go to hell.

1…Will this nightmare ever stop?

The gong sounds, and I'm running as fast as I can to the Cornucopia grabbing my favourite weapon, the bow, and arm myself. I couldn't kill any of my friends. I see Peeta come up to me, a knife in hand. He raises it.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, and is about to stab me, when I release the arrow, my eyes closed. I open my eyes and gasp as Peeta cowers to the ground and dies. No more star-crossed lovers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear both Sam and Quinn scream. I look at the anguish and shock in their eyes, before I back up and run away before they can hunt me down and take revenge against me. (**AN: I'm sorry for killing Peeta, anyone who is on Team Peeta, but we have to get the ball rolling.**) I run as fast as I can and arm myself with a bow. I hear the two of them run after me, and I ready myself to kill them and win this. I face them; bow in hand, but not releasing, tears streaming down my face. My lip starts to quiver as slowly put my bow down, and I just break down and cry. I just killed Peeta, and I'm about to kill the new friends I made.

"You guys, I'm sorry. But he was about to kill me. I didn't know what to do." I tell them, and I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"We know, but that jackass of a President you have is making us do this." Quinn says.

"Yeah…we don't want to fight anymore." Sam shook, thinking about what happened to Peeta must be the most unthinkable thing to have happened.

And then… I thought about what Peeta and I did in order for us to win. I reached into my pocket and found Nightlock berries. Quinn and Sam gave me weird looks.

"You guys have to trust me." Was all I told them. The two looked at each other, shrugged and held out their hands. I pour the berries on their hands, and told them to wait.

"On the count of three, we put them in our mouths. One…"

"Two…"

"Three." We put them in our mouths, and the next thing I knew, I won, spitting out the But… Quinn and Sam lie dead next to me. What have I done? I scream as the announced I won, and next thing I know, I lie dead from the Nightlock I just eaten.

* * *

><p>I wake with a start. I look at my surroundings. I'm back home in District 12. I look to see, Prim and my mother sleeping soundly, before Prim slowly open her eyes.<p>

"Katniss…are you ok? You're face looks flushed." Prim asked.

"I'm fine. I just had I bad dream. I'm going to go hunt now. I'll see you in a bit." I slowly get up from bed, get dressed in my hunting attire, and head out. So, it was all a dream. It felt so real. How I killed Peeta, met Quinn, fought Rachel for a solo, Gale being beaten and having an eye patch… GALE! I run to the meadow, making sure I have my bow with me, and go look for him. I run so fast that I didn't know I ran into him.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, Catnip!" Gale laughs, and I smile, but it soon turns into a frown.

"What's wrong, Catnip?" Gale asked.

"Nothing. Let's go hunt." I shook my head.

We hunt as usual for the remainder of the morning, getting a few squirrels, a deer, and a beaver. It was hard for us to haul the deer into the Hob, but we got some help from the patrons there. We do our usual trades, and we head to the Bakery for some bread for our families.

"Hey Peeta!" I wave to the boy with the bread, and he smiles.

"Hey Katniss. What can I do for you two today?" to answer his question, I show him the squirrels we shot.

"That's awesome! Dad will be happy about tonight. Hey Dad! Katniss has some squirrels!" Peeta calls in the back. While we were waiting to trade, I noticed some pictures, including one that looked like someone in my dream.

"Hey Peeta, who's that?" I pointed to the picture.

"I don't know. My dad says it's my cousin, but he lives outside of Panem." Peeta explains.

"Well, actually, son, that's your half-brother. His name is…"

"Sam Evans." I finish.

"Yeah…how do you know?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"I feel like I met him somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**AN: After 15 months (yes, 15 months) since I started this, I'm FINALLY DONE! And, just to let you know, this is the spark of a sequel I'm writing about Sam and Peeta. Thank you to all of the review I received, and guess what…we're at the 4,000 views mark! Again thank you, and until next time.**


End file.
